Peeta's Hunger Games POV
by mrsmellarkforever
Summary: This is Peeta's POV of the first book in the triogy, The Hunger Games. I hope you enjoy this story, im working hard so you will enjoy it! Please Comment and Favorite and Review! Rated T because its The Hunger Games. I do not own the hunger games of course.
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer**: I do not own the hunger games in any way. **Hey everyone! Welcome to Peeta's Hunger Games POV! I really hope you enjoy this story! I might not be able to update a lot this week, I'm going on vacation. But I will try my best! I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated! Thanks for the support!]

I roll out of my lumpy bed in my tiny room on the top floor of the bakery. I already hear my mother downstairs screaming at my dad because I'm not awake yet. I throw on whatever I find and run down the stairs. I feel like a soldier taking orders, but they are from my mother.

"What took you so long to get up? Peeta you lazy idiot!" she screams in my face.

Then just as she finishes slapping my face, I hear a knock on the door and to get away from this mess, I answer it. It's Gale with a squirrel, probably wants to trade it for something for Katniss. Oh Katniss, I would cry if she got reaped today, I would just cry.

"Thanks Gale." I say breaking my own thoughts.

"Would you like a roll for that?" I ask handing him one and taking the squirrel.  
"Sure, thanks Peeta." He says and walks away.

My father calls us all for breakfast and breakfast on reaping day usually isn't pleasant. It's very quiet and nobody eats much. I'm actually more worried about Katniss getting reaped than myself.

"Peeta! Eat your food now!" My mother snaps as I pick at my bread and cheese spread.

Finally, this horrible meal is over, but time is going so fast.

"Does this mean something bad is going to happen?" I wonder to myself as I put on my nicest clothes for the reaping in an hour.

Time passes so fast. The hour has passed and before I knew it, we were walking to the reaping. Me and my whole family. Well this is going to be awful.

I walk up and they prick my finger and put my blood on a piece of paper. To make sure I don't try to escape most likely. Then they throw me in with a bunch of other 16 year old boys. A few of my brothers are not in this reaping bowl. Katniss and her sister are though. Katniss is in their 20 times. Prim, I'm not sure about her.

Effie Trinket comes to the stage with her signature "Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor. As usual, Ladies first!" She announces as she hops over to the girls bowl.

"Don't be Katniss, Don't be Katniss, Please don't be Katniss!" My mind screams while I try not to listen to it.

But it's even worse than Katniss.

"Primrose Everdeen" Effie announces as she looks into the crowd for Prim.

"Well come up her honey!" Effie says as Prim slowly makes her way to the stage.

Oh crap. This is bad. Really bad. I barley know Katniss, but I know exactly what she is going to do next.

"Prim" Katniss says quietly as she walks toward the stage. "Prim!" She screams as peacekeepers hold her back.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute" Katniss says, looking scared out of her mind as she is led on stage.

I knew she was going to do that. I could have bet money on it.

"A volunteer! What's your name sweetie?" Effie says as Katniss stands next to her.

"Katniss Everdeen" She says quietly.

"Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister, let's give our district 12 female tribute a round of applause" Effie says motioning to the crowd.

But nobody claps. Almost simultaneously, everyone holds out the district gesture of kissing three fingers and holding them out to Katniss. This means good-bye to someone you love. Now I'm really gonna cry.

"Now for the boys!" Effie says walking over to the boys bowl.

"Peeta Mellark" She says.

I'm in shock. I feel like I can't move. Every boy clears way for me to make my way to the stage. I walk up, terrified, and stand next to Katniss.

"Now shake hands you two" Effie says turning to us.

We turn to shake hands, and I can almost see it in her eyes. The time I saved her life, making my hand give hers a little squeeze.

**************Flashback**************

It was a few months after the mining accident her father had been killed in. It was a freezing January. I was very aware the district didn't give her family much money for her father's death, not enough to live off of at least. Her mother had tuned out. She was alone to take care of the family. I remember the day I saved her, it was pouring cold rain. Katniss was searching through our trash cans for food because her and her family was on the edge of starving. Until my mother came out and screamed for her to go away, about how the seam kids are no good, filthy monsters. So Katniss fan away, but not too far, she only made it under a tree where she suffered in the cold. I did this quickly and without thinking, I threw 2 loaves of bread right into the fire, where they burned. Not all the way burnt, but burnt enough to make my mom very angry. She yelled at me and slapped me and told me the bread was no good and too feed it to the pigs. I waited until she was out of sight to throw them to Katniss. The glow on her face made my day.

The next day, I saw her at school, the air warm like spring air. I had a swelled up cheek and a black eye. But it was worth it for Katniss. After school, in the school yard, our eyes met for just a second, and I turned my head away in embarrassment. She looked down, and the last thing I remember before she took off with her sister, she saw a dandelion.

*************End of Flashback*************

[Did you guys enjoy the first chapter? This is the longest thing I have ever written! I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback please!]


	2. Chapter 2

[**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any way. **Good afternoon everyone! I am so sorry it's been so long! I was on vacation, and I never had time to update. I got home yesterday, I'm glad to be back. I am so happy I'm getting to update! I actually forgot where I left off! But I just found it! Ok Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read! Thanks for reading!]

Before I know it, the booming anthem breaks me from my thoughts. We are taken into the Justice Building where we will be visited by family and friends. But not for long, only a short time to see the ones we love before we are slaughtered. When we enter our separate rooms, I am taken by its beauty.

But then I realize, I shouldn't be. People out there are starving right now while the Capitol people are sitting in fancy soft chairs, and showering in free supply of hot water. When at home, we are starving and sitting on the floor, and bathing in ice water.

As I saying, we are visited by family and friends before we are shipped off on the train. The first guest in is my best friend. He has been my friend since I was just a little boy, ever since we started school. His mother abused him too, but he tried to run away a lot. It's ok, I know the feeling.

"Hey" He says as he comes in and sits down on a chair. We just sit for a few minutes in silence, but then he breaks into tears.

"Hey its okay, I'll try to make it back, okay?" And that is the last thing I say before they drag him out.

Next to come in is my oldest brother. He was the only one in my house who treated me like a human besides my father.

"Brother" He says as he walks in.

"You have to win, I know you can do it, you have made it through this much already! Our screwed up family, living in district 12, sitting by while the love of your life.." He doesn't finish before I begin to cry. I realize I won't ever see him again. I promised to protect Katniss. Oh Katniss, why did he have to bring her up?

I can barley catch what he says before he leaves but after a few minutes, I figured it out. He said "Protect her."

After a few minutes of silence, my last guest comes in. It's my father. I kind of assumed it would be him; again he was another who treated me like a real person.

He comes up and hugs me and hands me a note from my mother who has not bothered to visit me.

"I love you son." He says before he walks out.

I sit down and read the not from my mother. It reads,

"_That girl, she is a tough one. Maybe this year District 12 will have a winner. Katniss Everdeen."_

Well that really cheers me up. My own mother even thinks I'm going to die.

They come to my room and collect me to the car to go to the train station. My first car ride is not an enjoyable one, but at least I'm with my love. When we get out of the car, I decide I'm such a mess; I'm not going to try to cover it up. There are reporters everywhere, who cares if they think I'm weak? I know I don't.

When we hop on the train, the reporters disappear almost instantly. I don't realize how fast we are going until I remember that lesson in school. They told us these Capitol trains average 250 MPH. Filthy rich, scumbags.

This train is the fanciest place I have ever laid eyes on. We each are escorted to our own room with a bedroom, bathroom, and an area for dressing. We have hot running water in the bathroom. For free. Oh wait, it isn't free, we will just end up dying soon.

Effie says I can choose anything to wear; I just find something and throw it on. And before I know it, I'm being summoned for dinner.

I get there before Katniss does, but soon I see Effie was bringing her here.

"Where did Mr. Haymitch go?" Effie asks looking around as Katniss takes a seat next to me.

"He went for a nap a while ago" I say in a normal tone.

"I bet he was quite tired from today." She says a little relieved.

Our meal comes and it is Carrot soup, salad, lamb chops, mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, and cake. I have never had this much food at my disposal before. It's amazing. At home, we mostly eat bread. I stuff so much food in my mouth, I feel I might choke. But I continue to stuff myself.

"I'm glad you guys have manners, unlike the kids last year who ate their whole meal with their fingers." Effie says in a disgusted tone. Sure, my father has taught me table manners and I'm sure Katniss's mother did too. But, I notice Katniss makes a point to finish her meal with her fingers. And I don't blame her.

We go in a room after dinner to watch all the reapings from today. The huge kids that volunteer from 1, 2, and 4. A crippled boy from 10. A small little girl from 11 who I can tell reminds Katniss of Prim. No one even bothers to volunteer for her.

Then last is District 12. Prim's name being drawn, Katniss volunteering, Haymitch falling off the stage, Me being called, we shake hands, and the anthem plays us out.

"Haymitch needs to learn more about presentation." Effie says once the program has ended.

I laugh, "He was drunk" I say. "He's drunk every year."

"Everyday" Katniss says as she smiles. I've never really seen that smile, Its usually her signature scowl.

"Yes" Effie says "But Haymitch is your lifeline during these games, He could be your difference between life and death!"

Almost as on cue, Haymitch strolls into the room.

"I miss supper?" he says slurring his words, vomiting, and falling into his vomit.

"So laugh away!" Effie says as she hops around the vomit puddle.

[Hope you enjoyed this story! More feedback would be appreciated and keep reading!]


	3. Chapter 3

[**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games in any way. **Hello everyone! Well I have been pretty busy the last few days, but I decided to update. I found 2 songs that I think express Peeta's feelings for Katniss. Now I know some of you may not be Justin Bieber fans, but these 2 songs from his new album, I think they are "Peeta Type" (aka cute and sweet). Anyways, the songs are "Be Alright" and my favorite "Fall" so check those out if you have the time(: hope you enjoy the chapter!]

Katniss and I try to pick Haymitch up from his pile of puke. It's awful and smells gross. I look over at Katniss and I can tell she is about to vomit also. Katniss and I both take an arm and lift up our sticky mentor.  
"I tripped? It smells bad in here" He says smearing vomit on his face.

"Let's go back to your room and clean you up, Haymitch." I say practically carrying him.

I take him to the bath, not to ruin any fancy, Capitol items as Katniss follows.

"I can take it from here" I say. Even though I would rather spend my night doing something else than bathing my mentor. But I can tell by the look on her face, she doesn't want to either.

"Okay, do you want me to send help?" She asks.

"No, I don't need help." I say as she departs to her room. I don't need dumb rich people to help me bathe a man.

I make little talk with Haymitch while bathing him, because he is drunk, I do help him to bed.

"Her." He says obviously talking about Katniss.

"What about her?" I ask.

"You're in love aren't you boy?" He says looking into my eyes.

I look away quickly. "What are you talking about Haymitch, you need rest." I say trying to leave sooner than expected.

"You need to tell her, fast." He says as I tuck him into bed.

"Whatever Haymitch, go to sleep." I say shutting off the light and leaving.

I return to my room and she is all I can think about. _"__You need to tell her, fast" _his words echo in my mind. I know what he is saying. I need to save her. He wants to save her life over mine. I don't blame him, she's a fighter, and I'm just a baker.

I lay down for what must be hours and can't sleep. I wonder if she is awake. She is what is keeping me alive through this. But that won't last for long, because I must save her life. I decide this must be my chance. My fate. It was my fate to save my love, the one who I have loved since I first laid eyes on her. If only she was my lover. But saving her is my dying wish. Literally.

I finally drift away, but it seems like five minutes before I hear Haymitch pound on my door.

"Wake up, It's time to eat." He says angrily and walks out. Katniss is lucky she has Effie to wake her up.

I roll out of bed and take a 5 minute shower. The shower is so high-tech, I'm not sure how to use it. So I press some buttons, and after I get out, I smell like green apples. I'm okay with that and I comb my hair back.

I get there before Katniss, as usual. I sit in awe of all the food in front of me. Eggs, ham, potatoes, fruit, rolls, a glass of orange juice and hot chocolate. Hot chocolate is expensive in district 12, so I have only had it a couple of times. When Katniss walks in, I can tell the food has the same effect on her as it did me. She picks up the hot chocolate and swirls it around.

"It's called hot chocolate. It's good" I mention as she stares into her cup.

She shutters at her first drink, but downs the rest very quickly. I am still dipping my roll in the hot chocolate when she finishes her meal off. Haymitch is drinking, as usual.

We sit in silence for a few minutes before Katniss chimes in with, "So, you're supposed to give us advice?" She says looking at Haymitch.

"Here's some advice, stay alive" He says laughing.

Katniss and I exchange a glance. "That's very funny" I say doing something I didn't even expect. I swipe the glass out of Haymitch's hand, sending all the liquid on the floor finishing with, "Only not to us"

Haymitch then, with full force, punches me out of my chair. I'm very surprised he did this, for he might get in trouble. Being our mentor and all.

I turn to see Katniss driving a knife right between Haymitch's fingers, hitting the table.

"Well,Well,Well." He says. "Do I have fighters this year?" Haymitch says as I stand to ice on the already red mark on my jaw.

"Let the bruise show, the audience will think you fought with another tribute." Haymitch says pointing at the ice on my cheek.

"You can't do that. It's against the rules." I say.

"Only if you're caught." Haymitch says taking another swig from his new glass.

He turns to Katniss. "Can you do better with a knife than killing a table?" He asks. I already know that answer. She is good with the bow and arrow. I know because I have seen her hunt before.

She takes the knife from the table and throws it and lodges in the seam between two panels, making her look better than ever.

"Stand here you two" Haymitch says pointing to the middle of the room. He pokes are arms and faces, looking for something I guess.

"You guys are okay, once in the stylist's hands, you will be much more attractive." Haymitch says.

"Alright I will make a deal with you. Don't interfere with my drinking; I will stay sober enough to help you." Haymitch says.

"But you must listen to me" He adds

"Fine" I say, speaking for both of us.

"So help us." Katniss says. "When in the arena, should we go for the-"she doesn't finish before Haymitch cuts her off.

"One at a time. Soon we will be at the training center. These stylists will poke and prod you, but no matter how much you hate it, you must listen. Do you understand?" Haymitch demands.

"But-" Katniss begins

"No buts, listen." Haymitch cuts her off again.

As soon as Haymitch leaves, we enter a tunnel going into the capitol. When we emerge, we both run to the window to see the famous Capitol. It is a beautiful place with tall, pretty buildings, and strange looking people. They wear weird clothes too.

People begin to point and for a moment, Katniss backs away. But I continue waving to the capitol people. Maybe she doesn't like their attire. I can't tell for sure. I stop when we pull into the station. I see her staring and the words pop out of my mouth.

"Who knows, Maybe one of them is rich" I say and looking at the expression on her face, tells me that i said something wrong.

[Wow! Long chapter! Be sure to check out those songs, and keep looking for new updates! Thanks for reading!]


	4. Chapter 4

[Hola everyone! Did you check out those songs? I love them(: Well I thought today would be a good day to update. In the book, I love this upcoming chapter, so it should be fun to write! Keep reading and reviewing if you want me to continue! Happy reading!]

A group of Capitol people escort me to a room, well not really a room; it's a small space with a curtain around it. They tell me to lie down on a cold, metal table. The get a strip of wax out and slap it on my leg. Within a minute, they rip the strip off my leg, almost making me scream. I feel my leg tingling. It's a horrible feeling. I wonder why they have to do this to the boys. Isn't waxing kind of a girl thing? Especially with leg hair?

"Now, this may hurt a tad." Says a strange looking woman who puts a strip on my face. This is basically useless. How many hairs do I really have on my face? I'm only 16 years old. Maybe they put a special cream in it to stop hair from growing back. I have no idea. All I know is when she rips this one off, a tear does come out of my eye as I clench my teeth.

"Oh if you think this hurts, how will you ever survive in the games honey?" One of the strange looking people says. I give her a glare and she backs off.

"_I won't be able to survive."_ I tell myself. _"__I promised to save Katniss."_

Since I haven't met my stylist yet, I assume these 3 strangers are my prep team. The people who make me look good before the stylist have the burden of meeting me.

As they finish up waxing all the hair from my body, I mean ALL the hair. Except the hair on my head, I'm hairless. This feels kind of awkward, knowing that hair has been there all these years. Anyway, after I'm shed of my hair, they take me to soak in a huge bath. The water is very warm and soapy. Maybe it helps my skin after all of that waxing. After I am done soaking, they put me in a robe, and file my nails, which is also odd for a man. But whatever. Haymitch told us not to object to anything they do. My body, after 30 minutes of being out of that water, stings. It stings everywhere. It hurts so badly. I have to tell myself not to say anything.

They strip me of my robe, and rub me with a good smelling lotion that soothes my skin. They then check over my body, making small modifications here and there.

"He looks a little better than an ape now." One of them says.

"Yes, I agree, he could look better, but we did fine." Another says.

"Thanks so much." I say trying not to sound sarcastic.

"No problem! It is our job to make you look human!" The last one says and they all laugh.

"Stay here and we will get Portia!" They say running away.

Now I'm alone, assuming that Portia is my stylist. About 5 minutes of sitting alone in the dark, Portia enters.

"Hello there Peeta, I'm Portia, your stylist." She says shaking my hand. _"__Well she's polite enough."_ I think to myself.

"Hi." I say a little wearily, trying to figure out if she's really nice, or if it's just an act.

She stands me up and has me take off my robe. This doesn't make me feel awkward at all. Some people, it might, but not me. I really don't care if they see me naked. They will when they put me in my coffin anyways.

She walks in a circle, looking at me, sometimes laying a hand on my arm or shoulder.

"The prep team did a good job." She says, and then allows me to put my robe back on.

"You're quite the handsome young man." She says while fixing my hair.

"Thank you." I say. She is much nicer than I imagined. But I also wonder why I don't have a man stylist.

"I have never seen you before in the games." I say.

"Cinna, Katniss's stylist and I are new." She says surprising me because district 12 hardly ever gets new stylists.

"Follow me." She says and I follow her out of the room.

She takes me to a room and presses a button and a plate of food shoots up. Unbelievable. These Capitol people press a button to get food, when others out there are starving. This aggravates me.

"So." Portia says breaking my thoughts. "Cinna and I have an idea for what you two will be wearing for the opening ceremonies." She continues.

I already know that tributes wear something to represent their district. We are coal miners, so usually; we are naked and covered in coal dust. Which I find quite an interesting costume. Defiantly catches people's attention.

"We have a plan to make you two unforgettable." She says.

"_Yup, we are going to be naked." _I think to myself.

"Do you know what we do with coal Peeta?" Portia asks me.

"Of course, you burn it." I answer proudly.

"Are you afraid of fire Peeta?" She asks as I nibble on the Capitol chicken.

Before I know it, I am in a black outfit that covers my whole body. I have a feeling people are going to always remember us. I'm almost positive that Katniss and I are wearing identical uniforms, and both have shiny boots on.

"This is not real flames, just synthetic fire, you will be perfectly safe." Portia says to me.

I don't really mind. I'm not afraid. I am going to face much worse in the arena.

Portia leads me over to Katniss and Cinna, Katniss and I are wearing identical outfits indeed. But she looks stunning. She is so beautiful. I can only imagine how stupid I look in this outfit compared to her.

Cinna and Portia lead us to our chariot, and let us hop on.

"What do you think about the fire?" Katniss whispers to me.

"I'll rip off your cape, and you'll rip off mine" I say quietly, suddenly not so excited about this idea.

"Deal." She says, obviously not to excited either.

"I know we promised Haymitch we would obey them, but I don't think he wants us burned alive." Katniss says still whispering.

"Where is Haymitch? Shouldn't he be protecting us?" I ask looking around.

"He most likely isn't aloud around flame with his alcohol" Katniss says.

Then we both burst into laughter, and my only thought for why we might be having this moment, is because we are going insane.

The music begins to boom throughout the room. As all the tribute ride out into the street, they all look fantastic, but stiff and distanced from each other. Then I remembered, that we aren't supposed to like each other. Cinna lights us up, and says "Remember, heads high and smiles! They will love you two!"

He jumps off the chariot but has one last request. But I could barely hear him. But I think I faintly caught it.

"What's he saying?" Katniss asks me. I turn to look at her and for a second, I'm taken by her beauty. She looks amazing in this outfit. I wonder what I look like.

"I think he said hold hands." I say grabbing her hand and looking at Cinna. He gives us thumbs up, and then he fades into the distance.

As we travel into the crowd, they are taken by our look.

"District 12! Look at District 12!" I hear some of them shout.

I am waving into the crowd, standing strong to steady Katniss as she waves also. Katniss begins to blow kisses as people yell our names, throw flowers at us, and are going completely nuts. I was correct about nobody forgetting us. I can tell nobody will forget us for a long time to come. We will surely get sponsors now. Someone throws Katniss a rose as she blows a kiss at them. People go crazy for her kisses. I wouldn't mind one right now either. Katniss is squeezing the life out of my hand, but I don't seem to mind. She looks at our fingers intertwined, as she loosens her grip. I tighten it again.

"Don't, let go. I might fall out." I say.

"Okay." She says reconnecting our fingers.

President Snow walks out of his mansion as the music stops. I can tell all the cameras are on us.

We go in a circle after the President says a speech, and then enter the training center.

We are extinguished and then I notice we are still holding hands. We force our hands open and massage them.

"Thanks for holding onto me, I was a little shaky there." I say looking into her grey, seam eyes.

"It didn't show." She tells me.

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you, you should wear flames more often. They suit you." I blurt out. I say this with a smile.

Then, unexpectedly, she stands on her tiptoes, and kisses my bruise.

[LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Jeez my back hurts so bad! Hahah. Keep reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEWWW!]


	5. Chapter 5

[**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games in any way, shape, or form. **Good afternoon everybody! So the other day I took this quiz. It was a 'who from the hunger games are you most like?' quiz. I took it and got Peeta! I guess that's good because I am writing a story from his POV! Well I will get onto the story because you probably don't want to hear about my personal life! Hahaah ok here we go!]

A kiss? What was that for? Well, I didn't mind it, but why? Is she trying to prove a point? Does Haymitch have a deal with her or something? Does she think I will try to kill her? I just decide to drop the matter from my head.

We make our way over to the training center. This is a fantastic building, with 12 floors. A floor for each district, which means we will be on the top. When you get on the elevator, all you do is press your district number and you are transported to your floor. This is my first time in an elevator. Probably Katniss's too. Well I guess I did the other day in the justice building, but I tried to block out that memory.

Effie Trinket, as bubbly and ecstatic as usual. But she seems over excited about our appearance at the opening ceremonies. I can understand why, not to brag or anything but the costumes were the greatest thing I have ever laid eyes on. But that is all thanks to Cinna and Portia.

Effie explains she has been trying to get us sponsors all day. She does know everybody who's anybody, so I suppose this is good. She tells us how she has been mysterious, since we have not confessed our talents. Or maybe I should say Katniss hasn't, because I really don't have anything special about me.

"But I have used what we have to work with. How Katniss sacrificed her life for her little sister. How you both survived the barbarism in your district." Effie explains.

I don't even have a comment on the barbarism bit. But if I did, it wouldn't be a nice comment, that's for sure.

"Everyone has their reservations. You two being from a coal district. But I said cleverly, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" Effie says enthusiastically. Can she not tell we really don't care?

But she is incorrect. Now, I may not be the smartest person on the planet, but she is wrong. Coal does not turn to pearls. Maybe she meant diamonds? That's also wrong, in district 1, they turn graphite to diamonds. I understand now, why Haymitch wants to drink when he is around Effie. I would too if I were him.

"But I'm not in control of your sponsors, Haymitch is." Effie says with a sad look on her face.

"But don't worry; I have ways of making him talk." She replies when she sees the blank look on our faces.

We are escorted to our rooms. This is bigger than my bakery. This high tech room with soft cushions and bouncy beds is huge. I will get to live here. Well, until they kill me that is.

I hop in the show and press some buttons, and end up smelling great. My hair is combed for me by a mechanical arm, and it is the exact way I style my hair. Maybe they try to make your experience at the Kill Village as best as possible.

Programmable closet, high tech shower, food button, I don't have time to mess with all of these things before I am called to dinner. I stand on the balcony with Cinna and Portia while we wait for Katniss to arrive. She looks amazing. Her hair is glossy and sitting perfectly wavy on her shoulders. I see she discovered the shower too.

I think about what Haymitch said that one night I put him to bed. _"__You should tell her." _His words echo in my head when I think about telling her. No, I can't do that when I will die in a matter of days.

A man offers us all wine and I accept. It's tart, but surprisingly good. I can tell by Katniss's puckered lips she doesn't like it.

Haymitch finally shows up, and takes a glass of wine. He looks fairly good, for Haymitch. Then he starts in on his soup. I make small talk with Cinna, Portia, Haymitch, and Effie. Then I look over to see Katniss, just eating, keeping to herself. She looks a little disoriented when she orders a glass of water. The wine is too much for her I think.

We all continue to talk when a cake comes to the table. The cake lights on fire and flickers for a few minutes, then burns out.

"What makes it burn, alcohol?" Katniss asks looking up at the girl who brought us the cake.

"Oh, I know you!" Katniss blurts out.

The girl shakes her head, and scurries away quickly. Katniss looks to everyone, and bother her and I notice everyone is staring at her.

"How on earth would you know an Avox, Katniss?" Effie snaps.

"What's an Avox?" Katniss asks, practically reading my mind.

"Someone who committed a crime, they cut her tongue so she can no longer speak." Haymitch says. "She's a traitor, how could you know her?" he continues.

"And you are not to talk to her unless it's an order. Of course you don't know her." Effie says.

"No, I guess not, I just.." Katniss stammers.

I can tell Katniss is suffering here. She needs my help. I think of some excuse to bring up.

I snap my fingers. "Delly Cartwright. That's who it is, she is definitely Delly. She looked familiar to me too."

She looks nothing like Delly, but it was the best I could come up with.

"Of course. I was thinking that too. The hair." Katniss replies.

"The eyes too." I add.

"Oh well, and yes, the cake has spirits, it is in honor of your fiery debut." Cinna says breaking the silence.

We finish the cake then watch the opening ceremonies on TV. We were the hit of the night.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch says

"Cinna's" Portia says.

"Nice, a touch of rebellion too." Haymitch says.

I don't get the reference at first, but then it sinks in. Katniss and I aren't supposed to be friends. I'm not supposed to like her. She isn't supposed to like me. We are supposed to hate each other like all the other tributes. Preparing to kill each other.

"Tomorrow is your first training session. Meet me for breakfast so we can talk more about it. But for now, go to bed so the adults can talk." Haymitch says dismissing us to bed.

Katniss and I walk together to our rooms. When we arrive at her room, I lean against the door, blocking her entry way.

"So, Delly Cartwright. Imagine finding her lookalike here." I say waiting for an explanation.

I can tell she wants to tell me off, but she hesitates. She doesn't respond so I jump in, "Have you been on the roof yet?" I ask changing the subject.

"Can we go up?" She asks knowing it's a quiet place we can talk.

"Sure, let's go." I say as she follows me to the roof.

We stand near the railing, looking down at the city and all the cars.

"I asked why we were aloud up here; I assumed people might think we will try to jump off." I say.

"What was the answer?" She asks.

"You can't" I say holding my hand out, zapping my finger. "There is an electric fence that keeps you in."

"Always worried about our safety." She says grimly.

"Do you think they are watching us?" She asks.

"Maybe, come see the garden." I say leading her there.

I turn to look into her eyes. She looks over at me surprised at my quick movement.

"We were hunting one day, in the woods." She whispers.

"Who you and your dad?" I whisper back.

"No, my friend Gale. Suddenly, all the birds stop singing. Except one. And I saw her. I'm sure it was her. She had a boy with her. They had tattered clothes and looked like they hadn't slept in weeks. They were running as if their lives depended on it." Katniss says.

I look at her for more explanation.

"The hovercraft, it came out of nowhere." She continues. "One moment, nothing in the sky, next, there it was. It made no noise, but they saw it. They threw a net around her and shot the boy with a spear. They hauled him up with a cable, but I know he was dead. I heard the girl scream, and then they were gone." She finishes.

"Did they see you?" I ask.

"I don't know. We were hidden." Katniss says. I can tell in her eyes, she does know.

I notice her shivering and take it as a time to change the subject.

"You're shivering." I say as I put my jacket around her shoulders. She begins to hesitate, but takes it any ways.

"Were they from here?" I ask buttoning the top button on the jacket.

She nods.

"What do you think they were doing?" I ask.

"I don't know, or why they would leave here." She answers a chill running through her spine.

"I'd leave here." I say a little too loud. I look around to see if anyone or anything heard me.

I give a nervous laugh. "I'd go home now if they let me. But you have to admit, the food's prime." I say covering up my previous comment

"It's getting chilly, we better go in." I say leading Katniss inside.

Then I start talking. "Your friend Gale, he's the one who took your sister at the reaping?" I should have stopped talking a while ago. That was a dumb comment.

"Yes, do you know him?" Katniss asks

"No, not really. I hear the girls talk about him a lot. I thought he was your cousin. You favor each other." I say, again, going too far.

"No, we are not related."She says.

"Did he come say goodbye?" I ask, trying to hide my emotions.

"Yes" She says looking at me very closely. "So did your father, he gave me cookies."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? Well he likes you and your sister. I think he wishes he had a house full of daughters instead of boys." I say truthfully.

Carefully examining her expressions, I add, "He knew your mom when they were kids"

"Oh yes, they grew up in the same town." She says.

We arrive at her door and she gives my jacket back. "See you in the morning Peeta." She says.

"See you" I say then walk away.

I lay in bed for hours, thinking of my night with Katniss.

[I'm so sorry that was so long! So much info! I tried to send it as soon as I could! Haha thanks for reading!]


	6. Chapter 6

[**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games in any way. **Hey everybody! How's it going? Well today its very hot outside where I live. So it gave me the perfect opportunity to update! I have been drawing a lot of Peeta/Katniss pictures lately.. I read the Hunger Pains which is a hunger games parody and it's very funny you should check it out. So I'm going to start the story now! Here we go!]

I fall into a deep sleep and wake up to the delightful sound of Haymitch pounding on my door.

"Get up Peeta." He says as he cracks open the door and leaves.

I get out of bed and get in the shower quickly. I didn't get much sleep; I just fool around and press random buttons on the shower. It turns out I pressed the right ones because it's perfect temperature. I hurry and get out of the shower and put on the outfit laid out for me. Black pants, a long sleeved burgundy tunic, and leather shoes. I brush my hair in my usual style and make my way downstairs. Katniss is already there as Haymitch and I walk in. I look at the empty table, wondering why Haymitch woke me up for this.

Katniss is eating already, but I wonder where my food is.

I bid her a good morning at the same time as Haymitch. Katniss and I are wearing identical outfits, which I can tell she doesn't like. I don't mind it though. I think we look kind of nice.

Training starts today. It will be 3 days of all of the tributes practicing together. The last day is our private session, in which we present ourselves in front of the Gamemakers and show our skills. What skill I am going to show... I have not figured that out yet.

I get up and serve myself some food, then sit back down to see Haymitch eating stew like I have never seen anyone eat before. Not even myself.

"So training." Haymitch begins. "Do you two want to be coached separately?" Haymitch asks us.

"Why would we coach separately?" Katniss asks before I get the chance.

"Say one of you had a special skill you are hiding?" Haymitch asks

Katniss looks at me. "I don't have any skills." I say to Haymitch. "And I already know what yours is right? I eat your squirrels all the time." I continue.

"You can coach us together." She tells Haymitch after a moment of thought.

"Alright, so what can you guys do?" Haymitch asks.

"I can't do anything. Unless you count baking bread." I say stupidly.

"I don't." He replies. "So Katniss, I already know you're handy with a knife." Haymitch says.

"Not really, but I can hunt with a bow and arrow." Katniss says. Which I already know to be true.

"And you're good?" Haymitch asks.

"I'm alright." She says. Now I defiantly have to butt in.

"She's excellent." I say. "My father always buys her squirrels. He always complements how the arrow never hits the body. She hits everyone in the eye. It's the same with rabbits, and she can even bring down deer."

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks with a suspicious look on her face.

"What are you doing? If he is going to help you, don't underestimate yourself." I say.

"What about you? I have seen you lift 100 pound bags of flour in the market." She says. I know it shouldn't, but this somewhat flatters me.

To cover up my flatter feeling, I add, "Yeah, I'm sure there will be 100 pound bags of flower I can throw at people. It's not a weapon."

"He can wrestle. He came in second last year, only after his brother." She adds. Now I will admit, I know a lot about her, but how does she know this about me? How would she remember that?

"What use is that? You can't wrestle someone to death." I say.

"There is always hand to hand combat. All you need is a knife, and you will stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead!"She says her voice increasing volume in anger.

"But you won't! You will be in a tree, having a wonderful meal and picking arrows off of people. When my mom came to say goodbye, she told me district 12 might actually have a winner this year. But she wasn't talking about me." I say hearing my voice rising too.

"Oh she meant you." She says waving her arm at me.

"She said 'She's a survivor, that one.' She is." I say, with nothing but truth in my eyes. As she looks into my eyes, I know she believes me.

"But only because someone helped me." She's talking about the bread. I look at the roll in her hand, remembering the day, but shrugging it off.

"People will help you in the arena; you'll have plenty of sponsors." I finish looking into her eyes.

"No more that you." She says, and this makes no difference to me. I just roll my eyes.

I look at Haymitch. "She has no idea, the effect she can have." I say. She probably thinks I tried to insult her, but I tried to complement her.

All is quiet for a minute until Haymitch speaks up. "Well then, Katniss, there might not be bows and arrows in the arena, but be sure to show this during you're private session. Until then, stay clear of them. Are you any good at traps?"

"I know a few basic snares." She says, again, underestimating herself.

"That may be significant in terms of food. Peeta, be sure to show your strength. Don't lift in front of the other tributes. Same for both of you. Do not show your skills in all together training. Save that for the private sessions. Learn to do things you don't know how to do. Are we clear?" Haymitch says.

Katniss and I nod.

"One more thing. In public, always be by each other's side." Haymitch adds. He is doing this to embarrass me. He knows I love Katniss. And he is trying to shove the fact that he does know in my face. Classic Haymitch.

We try to object, but just end up meeting Effie for training at 10. I do nothing during the little free time I do have. Just sit and think about how Haymitch just stabbed me in the back.

I arrive at the elevator before Katniss, who shows up biting her nails. I feel bad. Is that because of me?

The training room is underground under the building. Once we have a 12 pinned on our back, we in the tense group of tributes.

Atala, the athletic woman, explains we will switch from station to station to show our skills. I don't listen real well, but I do find out the stations I want to visit. I do finally begin to listen at the end though.

Katniss is in a trance, so I nudge her when the speech is over. By Haymitch's orders, we must stay side by side.

"Where would you like to start?" I ask.

"Suppose we tie some knots?" She asks.

"Alright." I say as we travel over in that direction. We both work on knot tying until we have mastered it, then walk to the camouflage station.

The trainer likes my work, as he sees I am enjoying this station.

"I do the cakes." I explain to him.

"The cakes?" Katniss asks. "What cakes?"

"At home, the ones in the bakery." I say.

"Its lovely if only you could frost someone to death." She says.

"Say the arena is a gigantic cake.." I begin.

"Say we move on." She finishes.

The days past quickly as we stay by each other's side. We eat together, but don't say much. We just plan out laughs and short conversations to make others think we are having a good time. She tells me about the time she was chased by a bear. Oh what fun we have together.

One day, I mention a girl following us. "I think her name is Rue." I say.

"What do we do?" She asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

And one night, she tells me not to pretend, unless others are around. So I back off, and we don't have much conversation alone after that.

Finally, the day of the private sessions arrive. We go last, as always being district 12 and all.

As we sit in the room alone, she actually talks to me without others around when I am summoned to go in.

"Remember what Haymitch said about the weights." She says.

"Thanks, I will. And you shoot straight." I say with nothing else needing to be said. She will most likely outshine me once again.

I go in and look at the Gamemakers. They look very bored. But all I can do is try to get their attention. So I throw some weights around, and weight for them to dismiss me. It's about 15 minutes before they let me go. I exit and sit in a room and wonder, _"__I wonder what Katniss will do to impress those lumps. Oh yeah right, she actually has talent."_

[Thanks for reading! Keep reading, because there is more excitement to come! XOXO!]


	7. Chapter 7

[**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. **Hello everyone! How have you all been? Well today was pretty boring! Nothing to do all day. But I am counting down days until catching fire. 510 DAYS YEAHHH BUDDIE! Anyways, here's the next chapter. We are getting close to the end! Ok, I'll shut up now.]

Before I take a quick nap, I hear Katniss in her room crying. Should I go check on her? Comfort her? Her session must have gone horribly. What should I do? I decide not to take my nap after all. I walk with Effie and Haymitch to see if she is ok. She tells us to leave her alone. I'm almost sure she doesn't know I'm here though. I leave anyways, and go to my room to take a quick shower before we see our scores tonight. I hear Katniss cry for about another hour. I feel so awful. If only she would let me in.

She is probably worried about her score. Our training scores can affect our number of sponsors during the games. But she won't have to worry; sponsors will be crawling all over her. I'll be the one with the low score. All I can do is bake bread.

Haymitch knocks on my door and tells me dinner is ready. As I make my way to dinner, I wonder if Katniss will decide to come. She comes in the room about 5 minutes after I do with a red, splotchy face, and sits down and eats her soup slowly. As the adults begin to talk, she looks into my eyes. I raise my eyebrows, trying to ask what's wrong. She shakes her head, and before long, Haymitch speaks up.

"Okay, just tell me. How bad were you guys tonight?" Haymitch asks.

I can tell Katniss doesn't want to speak up so I do. "I don't know if it mattered. By the time I showed up, they were paying no attention to me. They were singing I think. So I threw some stuff around until they told me to leave."

"And you sweetheart?" Asks Haymitch as he turns to Katniss.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." She confirms as she continues eating her soup.

Everybody stops eating their food at once. I know she did something bad, but I never thought it would be this bad.

"You what?" Effie says in a horrified tone.

"I shot an arrow at them. Well not at them, but near them. Like Peeta said, I was shooting, and they ignored me, so it made me mad and I shot an arrow right threw the apple in their stupid roasted pig's mouth!" Katniss says defiantly. My first thought is, _"__Well, at least she didn't shoot one of them."_

"And what did they say?" Asks Cinna.

"Nothing, Or, I don't know. I dismissed myself after that." Katniss replies.

"Well, that's that." Says Haymitch.

"Do you think they will arrest me?" Katniss asks.

"I doubt it. They would have a hard time replacing you now." Haymitch says.

"Will they punish my family?" Katniss asks.

"Don't think so. They cannot release your private training session information. It's a secret. So nobody else will ever know. More likely they will make your life hell in the arena." Haymitch finishes.

"Well, they have already promised us that anyways." I add.

"Very true." Haymitch says and starts a laughing fit. "What were their faces like?" He asks.

Katniss begins to smile. I don't think I have ever seen her smile before! "Shocked, terrified, some of them ridiculous. Oh and one of them fell into the punch bowl."

We all start laughing but Effie who is trying to hold back a smile.

"Well serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. Just because you are last, gives them no right to ignore you!" Effie declares, almost too proud of herself.

"I'll get a very bad score." Katniss adds.

"Scores only matter if they are good; nobody pays attention to low ones. Some use this as a strategy, make people think they are bad, and then unleash their skills." Portia adds

"I hope that's how people interpret the 4 I'll get." I joke. "If that. Real impressive watching someone pick up a giant ball and throw it. One almost landed on my foot."

Katniss grins and begins eating her meal.

While eating, the scores come up on the TV. District 12 is last, and we wait anxiously for our scores. My name appears and with an 8 next to it. Thank god. I thought I would get a 2 or something.

Then Katniss shows up with an 11. One of the highest scores you can get. Everyone is congratulating her. Man, I should have thrown something at them!

"There must be a mistake, how could this happen?" Katniss asks Haymitch.

"Guess they liked your temper." He replies.

"Katniss, the girl on fire." Cinna says. "Wait until you see your interview dress!"

"More flames?" She asks.

"Of sorts." Cinna replies. Wait, wasn't I on fire too?

Katniss and I congratulate each other then head to bed. All I can think about is that stupid 11.

I barley sleep at all, because all that's in my brain, is that 11.

I wake up the next morning, and don't feel like moving. I just want to lay here forever.

But I don't, I get up early and go down to meet Haymitch and Effie.

"Early morning Peeta?" Effie asks.

"Yeah, Well, I kind of need to talk to you two." I say.

"How may we help you?" Effie asks as we all sit in a huddled circle by the table.

"I want to be coached alone." I confirm.

"What, why?" They both say at the same time. But I don't have time to answer before Katniss walks in.

"So, what's going on? You're coaching us for interviews today right?" She speaks up.

"That's right" Haymitch says.

"Well, you don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time." She says.

"Well there has been a change in our current approach." Haymitch continues.

"What's that?" Katniss asks.

"Peeta has asked to be coached alone." Haymitch finishes while I'm trying to read her mixed emotions.

[Sorry it's so short! This chapter is mostly Katniss's thoughts about Gale so. I can't really have Peeta having memories of hunting with Gale! Hahahaha. Please review and favorite, it really cheers me up when I see reviews! Thanks for reading!]


	8. Chapter 8

[Hey guys. I decided to write pretty late tonight because I got almost got in a little trouble for wanting to Skype my friend at 10:30. Wow, I didn't know 10:30 was that late. Oh well. I got to get into a good mood, writing always makes me happy! And I would love to see more reviews! Please review! Now story time!]

I look right into Katniss's eyes. I can see it. She feels hurt. She thinks I just threw her under the bus. Like a rag doll. But that was not my meaning for all of this. I just think she is way too good to be training with an amateur like me. But I can also tell she is a little relieved. I really don't think she likes being my 'friend'.

"Good." Katniss says, not to my surprise. "So what's the schedule?" She continues.

"You will have 4 hours with Effie for presentation and 4 with me for content." Haymitch says.

Katniss goes with Effie first, so I'm stuck with Haymitch and his 'content'.

"So, what do you got for me kid." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, are you charming, funny, secretive, quiet.." Haymitch says as he lists a few more things.

"Well, I have always liked jokes." I barley get to finish before he jumps in. "Good! Let's start with that. Tell me something funny." He demands as he has me sit like I 'normally' would.

"Umm.." I begin, trying to think of something. "It ain't no mellarky that I loaf bread." I say in a comedic tone as Haymitch doesn't blink an eye. I wonder if Katniss's time with Effie is going as well as my time with Haymitch.

After a few minutes of silence, Haymitch finally speaks up. "You're jokes suck kid. Ok, let's see if you are charming."

"Ok, Umm, ask me a question or something." I say.

"Peeta, do you have a true love?" Haymitch says with a chuckle. He does know I love Katniss. Does he know I know that? Hoping he doesn't I shoot him a confused look.

"Kid, I know you love Katniss. And I know we couldn't have gotten better kids this year." Ok, now I really am confused.

Since I don't speak up, Haymitch does. "Look kid, everyone falls for a love story. You need to go out there and tell the world you love that girl."

"But people will think it's just a strategy." I say after a minute.

"Exactly." Haymitch says, confusing me even more.

"But it's not, I really love her.." I start.

"I guarantee that if you tell the world you love that girl, at least one of you is coming home." He says.

After about 2 hours of silence, I agree I will THINK about it. My answer will most likely be no, but I didn't want to crush what little hope he has in me. But just as I leave, Haymitch adds, "Alright, you're approach is likable!"

Before I know it, I'm being dragged to the room Effie's 'station' is and I look over to see Katniss being dragged also. But I put on my good mood face to try to cover up my anger. I can understand, now, why she tried to stab Haymitch with that knife.

"Peeta!" Effie screeches as she sees me walking over.

"Let's see how nicely you clean up!" Effie says taking me to a small room.

We spend about the next three hours trying fancy clothes on. I would rather not be trying on clothes that cost more that my home does, but I suppose I have to. Effie seems in a good mood, but then again, she is always in a good mood.

"Well, we don't need to teach you to walk in high heels, so just stand there and give me your best smile." Effie asks.

I smile as best as I can, considering my current situation. Effie screeches again, and I can't tell if that is a good or bad sign.

"Peeta, you're dazzling! The crowd will love you! And you are also very handsome and clean up nicely." Effie says, obviously proud of her work. I hope she doesn't steal me away from Katniss.

"Thank you Effie." I say, as genuinely as I can, because I really am grateful for her help. Just as she hurriedly helps me exit, our time together is up. That's Effie, always on time.

Katniss runs to her room, as I can tell she will not be eating dinner with us tonight. At dinner, we are mostly quiet, since we usually talk about Katniss. Just as I walk to my room after dinner, I hear the sound of plates crashing to the floor. I assume Katniss is taking out her anger on Haymitch. I wish I could too.

I eventually fall asleep, feeling bad for Katniss, and also trying to make my decision.

Almost as soon as I open my eyes, my prep team is rushing in and shoving me around. What a joy.

They spend all afternoon throwing clothes on and off of me while all I am in is my underwear. After a few hours and 10 pounds of make-up later, Portia comes in with my outfit.

She helps me into it. Its amazing looking. It is a suit with flames on the front. Flames. They are really cool looking. They finally slick my hair back and ask me what I think.

"I look amazing. Thanks to you guys." I say. But really all I can think about is what Katniss looks like right now. It's time to go. They hurry me out of my room into the elevator area to wait for Katniss. As she walks in, I feel I might faint. She is so beautiful. Her hair, her dress, her eyes. Everything looks so amazingly perfect, I can't even describe it. I try to keep my mouth from falling open as she comes near me. We all get onto the elevator, Katniss and I obviously avoiding Haymitch. When we step off the elevator, there are all the other tributes. In their suits and fancy dresses. We are all lined up; we are last of course being district 12. But I will be dead last because, ladies first.

Haymitch comes behind Katniss and I and growls. "Remember, you two are a happy pair. Act like it."

Ugh. When is he going to give up on that?

We take our seats and I can't help but notice Katniss is nervous. I mean I am too, but I am really good at hiding it.

Caesar Flickerman steps onto the stage. He hosts the interviews and has for almost 40 years now. He has dyed his hair blue, for he dyes it something new for every hunger games. I think he is going to run out of colors.

You can almost read the strategy all the tributes have worked out. First is obviously sexy with her see- through gown. Interviews last 3 minutes until the buzzer goes off and you are sent back to sit in the seat you came from. There are huge tributes that set off a scary vibe, but then there are the shy ones. The boy from 10 is a crippled boy, which is a little pathetic to throw him into an arena where he will obviously get killed. Then comes Rue.

I can tell Katniss is paying extra attention to Rue, so I decide to stop daydreaming and figure out why she might be so interesting to Katniss.

She admits that she is quick, and hard to catch. But she ends with a "If they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out.

I don't pay much attention to Thresh, who is a giant. Then before I knew it, I hear Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss walks up to shake Caesar's hand and I can already tell she is nervous.

"So Katniss, the Capitol must be much more different from district 12, what's impressed you most since you have arrived here?" Caesar asks.

It takes her a minute, but Katniss finally blurts out, "The lamb stew." The audience and Caesar give a small laugh.

"The one with the dried plums?" Caesar asks. Katniss nods.

"I eat it by the bucketful." Caesar says, "It doesn't show does it?" He asks as he turns to a laughing crowd.

"Now Katniss. When I saw you at the opening ceremonies, my heart stopped. What did you think of the outfit?" He asks.

"You mean, after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She answers a little too seriously.

The audience laughs hard. "Yes Start then." Caesar continues.

"I think Cinna was brilliant and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. Or this!" She says standing up as the crowd 'oohs and ahhs'.

Caesar makes a twirling motion with his finger. Katniss begins to twirl, fire coming off the bottom of her dress, practically 'firing' the crowd up. See I am funny!

Katniss spins for a while more and almost falls and Caesar.

"Don't stop!" Caesar says, the crowd obviously agreeing.

"I have to I'm dizzy!" Katniss says giggling. Oh my god. Did Katniss Everdeen just giggle?

"It's alright she will be safe with me. Now how about that training score Eleven. What happened there? Caesar asks.

Katniss looks at the Gamemakers. "All I can say is I think it was a first." She says the Gamemakers chuckling and nodding.

"You're killing us. Details details!" Caesar says looking like he is in pain.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it right?" She asks. One of the Gamemakers yells in response "She's not!"

"Thank you. My lips are sealed." She says.

"Let's go back to when your sister's name was called in the reaping. Can you tell us about her?" Caesar says seriously.

"Her name is Prim, she is 12 and I love her more than anything." Katniss says.

"What did she say to you after the reaping?" Caesar asks.

"She asked me to try really hard to win." She says.

"And what did you say?" Caesar asks.

"I swore I would."Katniss says in the most serious tone I have ever heard.

"I bet you did." The buzzer rings just as Caesar wishes her good luck and I realize it's my turn.

I begin charming the crowd with some bread jokes and compare the tributes to different bread types. Which the crowd and Caesar seem to enjoy. I make a joke about the showers.

"Tell me, do I smell like roses?" I ask, Caesar and I sniffing each other and making the crowd crack up.

Then he asks me if I have a girlfriend back home.

I give a 'no' head shake as I hesitate to actually answer this question.

"Handsome boy like you, there must be a girl. What's her name?" Caesar pushes.

I just now make up my mind. I sigh. "Well there is one girl back home I have liked forever, but I don't think she noticed me until the reaping."

"She has another fellow?" Caesar asks.

"Not sure, but all the boys like her." I say reluctantly. Katniss is going to kill me.

"So here is what you do. You win; go home, the she will have to go out with you." Caesar says encouragingly.

"Winning won't help in my case." I say sadly.

"Why not?" Caesar asks.

I turn as read as a beet. I can feel it. "Because she came here with me."

[I tried to make this chapter more like Peeta's character. Hope you liked! REVIEWWWW!]


	9. Chapter 9

[PART II THE GAMES! Ha-ha. So I have recently realized I have way too much time on my hands. So I am thinking about starting another story. I will continue this one of course but I was thinking about starting a story that starts with Peeta and Katniss's engagement and wedding. Anyways, please tell me if you think that is a good idea or not! Reviews appreciated as usual! Here we go!]

For a moment, I look into the camera with sad eyes but then see Katniss's shocked face on the jumbo screen. Within a matter of seconds, she is on every screen. She stares at the floor, trying to avoid the fact I just told her I loved her on live TV.

Caesar's voice brings me back to reality. "Oh, that's a piece of bad luck."

"It's not good." I agree.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It is hard not to fall in love with that young lady. And she didn't know?" Caesar asks.

"Not until now." I shake my head.

Katniss looks up, her cheeks as red as mine when I confessed my love for her.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her out here and get a response?" Caesar asks the crowd who goes wild.

"Well sadly, that is against them rules, since Katniss Everdeen's time is up. Best of luck to you Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts are with you." Caesar says as the crowd goes absolutely crazy about my love for Katniss. As we stand for the anthem, every camera is on Katniss and I. Wow; I didn't think people would take it this seriously. I guess Haymitch was right when he said people fall for a good love story.

As we head back, Katniss obviously ignores me. Did I embarrass her or something? I knew I shouldn't have listened to Haymitch. Just as I step out of my car, Katniss's hands find my chest. She pushes me over and I lose my balance and crash into a pot of fake flowers. I shatter the pot, and I land in the tiny pieces, my hands beginning to bleed.

"What was that for?" I ask angrily, even though I already know what this is about.

"You have no right to say those things about me!" Katniss screams in my face.

Then everyone enters the room, finding me bleeding on the floor.

"What's going on? Did you fall Peeta?" Effie asks walking over to me.

"After Katniss shoved me." I say, getting help up.

"Shoved him?" Haymitch turns to Katniss.

"That was your idea wasn't it? Making me look like a fool in front of the whole country?" Katniss says to Haymitch.

"It was my idea. Haymitch just helped me." I say taking glass out of my bleeding hands. Why on earth did I just take the blame for Haymitch?

"Yes Haymitch is very helpful to you!" She yells. Huh, I thought she would appreciate my honesty. Guess not.

"You are a fool. That boy gave you something you could never achieve on your own."Haymitch says in disgust.

"He made me look week!" She says.

"He made you look desirable which can't hurt in your case. Before that boy wanted you, you were as romantic as dirt. You two are what all the country is talking about. The star-crossed lovers from district 12!" Haymitch says.

"But were not star-crossed lovers!" Katniss insists.

Haymitch pins her to the wall and stars giving her scenarios, asking which will get more sponsors. She doesn't say a thing, but then Cinna jumps in.

"He's right Katniss."

"I should have been told so I didn't look stupid!" She says.

"If you had known, it wouldn't have been as real." Portia says.

Now I'm getting angry. "She's just worried about her boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Katniss says, cheeks reddening.

"Whatever. Besides, you didn't say you loved me, so why does it matter?" I ask.

"After he said he loved me, did you think I could be in love too?" She asks unexpectedly.

"I did. With the blushing and all." Portia says, others agreeing.

"You will have sponsors lined up across the block sweetheart." Haymitch adds.

"I'm sorry I shoved you." Katniss says to me.

"Doesn't matter. Although it is illegal." I say.

"Are your hands ok?" She asks looking at my bloody hands.

"They will be alright." I say as Haymitch leads us to dinner. But I begin bleeding badly so Portia takes me to get bandages.

We re-watch the interviews, which I pay little attention to because I am too distracted with thoughts about tomorrow. Will I really be thrown in a forest tomorrow?

Effie hugs us crying, and ending with a, "Maybe next year I will be promoted to a decent district!" Then she kisses our cheeks and scurries away.

Haymitch walks over to us. "So, any final advice?" I ask.

"As soon as the gong sounds, run. Don't get evolved in the bloodbath at the cornucopia. Separate yourself from others and find a source of water. Got it?" Haymitch says.

"After that?" Katniss asks.

"Stay alive." Haymitch says.

We nod and then Katniss heads to her room while I talk to Portia.

"Peeta." Portia begins. "I'm so proud of you." She says hugging me, and I see a tear run down her cheek. Portia never struck me as this kind of person, but I think Katniss and I are the most successful tributes that district 12 have had in a long time. Besides Haymitch of course.

Time passes and I head up to the roof for one last goodbye to my life. The roof is dark at night, so I sit alone in the dark just staring into space.

I hear someone come on the roof and I know its Katniss. I can tell she is trying not to disturb me, but she does end up speaking up, saying, "You should be getting sleep."

I don't turn around; I just give my head a light shake. "I didn't want to miss the party; it is for us after all." I say pointing outside at all the people in what I think are costumes, dancing.

Katniss walks over to the rail to get a good look at the people. "Are they in costumes?" She asks.

"Who could tell with all the crazy outfits they wear here." I say. "Couldn't sleep, either?"

"Couldn't turn my mind off." She says.

"Thinking about family?" I ask.

"No, all I can wonder about is tomorrow. Which is pointless of course." She says, obviously a little guilty.

She looks down at my awkward looking, bandaged hands. "I'm really sorry about your hands."

"It really doesn't matter Katniss. I was never a contender in these games anyways."

"That's no way to be thinking." She says.

"Why not?" I hesitate. "It's true. My best hope is to not disgrace myself and..." I say.

"And what?" She asks.

"I don't know how to put it. Only.. I want to die as myself. Does that make sense?" I ask.

Katniss shakes her head in confusion.

"I don't want them to change me. Turn me into someone I'm not." I explain a little better.

Katniss looks nervous to say anything to me. "So, you mean you won't kill anyone?" She asks, still a little confused.

"When the time comes, I'm sure I will have too. But I won't go down without a fight. I keep trying to think of a way to show the capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their games." I say.  
"But you're not." Katniss corrects. "None of us are. That's how the games work."

"Okay, but within that framework, there is still you, and still me. Don't you see?" I ask.

"A little. Only... no offence, but who cares, Peeta?" She asks, obviously not getting my point.

This angers me a little. "I do. I mean what else am I aloud to care about at this point?" I say looking straight into her eyes.

"Care about what Haymitch said. Care about staying alive." She replies.

I smile at her sadly. "Okay, thanks for the tip sweetheart." I say.

"Look, if you want to spend the next hours planning a noble death in the arena, that's your choice. I want to spend mine in district 12." Katniss says.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you do. Give my mother best when you get back, will you?" I say mockingly.

"Count on it." She says then leaves.

I stay on the roof most of the night, until about 3 then I make my way to bed. When I am woken, I do not see Katniss in the morning, I just go along with what Portia tells me to do.

Soon enough, they put me on the hovercraft to take me to the arena, and put a tracker in my arm. I don't object, I just sit quietly while we make our way to death.

I am soon led to the launch room, where we say our final goodbyes. We clean ourselves up and are put into special uniforms that I can already tell reflect body heat. I don't say a word to Portia, thinking it might be too emotional for her. So I just wait until it is my time to be put on the launch pad. Glass surrounds me as I wave a final goodbye to Portia, and my life.

The cylinder rises up to put me in the outdoors. I am ok with our arena I suppose. Just looks like its outside. But who knows.

Then we hear Claudius Templesmith's voice on the announcer. "Ladies and gentleman, Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!"


	10. Chapter 10

[Hey everybody! Well, I'm home alone for about 2 hours so I decided I should write! Well, the games are about to start everyone! I'm trying to figure out when Peeta gangs up with the Careers and how... I will figure it out! Oh and about my other Idea... I might just do a few one-shots because I am getting pretty busy. I still haven't decided but I will get back to you when I do! Enjoy!]

We are on our plates for 60 seconds for the countdown. It's quite agonizing, but if you step off early, you get blown to bits. So I think I will just stay put here for the 60 seconds.

After the 60 seconds ends, all the tributes will run to the cornucopia or in other directions. The cornucopia is a big golden horn filled with supplies for living. This isn't a bad arena, others have been much worse. I can see a lake from where I am standing, and I also see forests. Haymitch would tell us to immediately run, but I'm not so sure about that. I can't hunt, I can't fish. My only chance of survival will be in one of those backpacks by the cornucopia. Haymitch specifically told us not to do this. But like I said, it might be my only chance. In those backpacks could be anything. Maybe something crucial to my survival. I see Katniss eyeing the silver bow and arrows in the cornucopia, knowing they are meant for her. She looks over to me while I am shaking my head, trying to tell her not to go for it. She will get killed if she goes in the bloodbath. But I think she can't see me that well and then the gong sounds for the games to begin.

Katniss, looking confused, hesitates and misses her chance for the bow. She is probably not happy with me right now, but I might have saved her life. I see her pick up a piece of plastic, some bread, and an orange backpack. Crap! I have to move now! I am just running away without knowing it, so I end up grabbing nothing and running to the forest. I observe Katniss getting blood spit in her face, and a knife thrown at her, but her backpack blocks it. I realize I am wasting time, and just run for it. I run towards the woods at full speed. I can't climb trees, and I'm not the best runner, but I might just have to run from everything and everyone.

I run until I cannot run anymore. I wonder about Katniss. Did she get killed? Is she out there climbing a tree or shooting bunnies? I have no clue. But I know, almost for a fact, that she is still alive. She is a survivor. A fighter. The girl on fire. I'm just the boy with bread.

I find a place to settle down for a while, far away from anyone. I realize I have no chance at survival. I must go back to the cornucopia. I have to get supplies to live. I get up, exhausted, and make my way back to where I came from. I will probably get killed by the Careers, but I will take my chances I guess. I don't have any other plan. Just get supplies and try to live.

I start my trek, and about halfway back, I begin to hear the tribute cannons. The cannons that mark the dead tributes last breath. The cannons mean the fighting at the cornucopia has probably stopped, which is good in my case. I count the cannons and hear eleven. Thirteen left. I know Katniss is still alive. I mean she has to be, right?

I continue to make my way to the cornucopia, and finally arrive when it's sunset. Sunset. I never got to tell Katniss my favorite color. Sunset orange. I decide to leave that thought behind and creep up to the cornucopia. I walk up to the large pile of supplies the careers have made already. I just walk up, and grab a backpack, almost too easily. Until I hear a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. Lover boy has come to steal our things. Maybe to bring back to his little girlfriend?" Says Cato, the huge and brutal boy from district 2, as he pulls out a knife.

I must look scared, because Cato says, "Listen Lover boy, we won't kill you. On one condition." He says sharpening his knife.

I raise my eyebrows asking for an explanation, eyeing the knife. "You have to help us find girl on fire." Cato says.

They think I have already teamed up with her! Ok, well this could be bad, but I know how I can fix it. Tell them I will help, and lead them into the wilderness, hoping not to run into Katniss. Ok, that is my only option, so I nod and they all gather to head out to find her.

I lag behind, telling them where 'I think' she went, so basically leading them to nowhere in particular. They brought supplies, and let me drink some water. Thank goodness. I was so thirsty. We stopped to eat, but now it is dark so we quickly continue.

They are all yelling, proud about their earlier kills. And it is making me very uncomfortable.

We travel all night, when dawn is approaching. They are still screaming.

"Twelve down, eleven to go!"

We come upon a girl who has dozed off next to her fire. Of course, they are going to kill her.

She screams dies slowly, and then we check for supplies. Nothing good I guess... well at least that's what they said.

Then Cato pipes up. "Better clear out before the body begins to stink."

We make our way through the darkness with our torches, and make our way deeper and deeper into the forest. And then they begin fighting about the girl's death.

"Shouldn't we have heard cannon by now?

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from it."

"Unless she isn't dead."

"She's dead, I struck her myself."

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back, finish the job"

"Yes, we don't want to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!"

Ok, I'm getting fed up with this. "We are wasting time! I will go back and finish her off!" I yell.

[Hope you enjoyed! Pretty short! Oh well (: hope you liked it(:]


End file.
